Broken Souls
by PeachyMonkey
Summary: The whole world came crashing down on Roxas after finding out that Axel, the one he loved, was already engaged. Axel had to let him go. It hurt Roxas, more than Axel ever though it would. Thus the soul...broken. Better summary later.
1. Brake Down

Love Story by Taylor Swift came on the radio as I drove towards my destination. Why couldn't it have gone like the song? Why did he leave me, leave ME for HER?! A tear slid down my cheek and slightly blurred my vision as I turned a car honked its horn as I barely missed it. I wiped my tears with my shoulder as I trying to keep a least one eye on the road.

I saw my destination and looked around for a parking spot. I found one and pulled into it and got out. I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, you could almost see the stars starting to appear, at least there was no one there. I walked down far enough then stopped at the edge. I breathed in and could smell the fresh fragrance of sand and water. I listened to the waves crash as I closed my eyes trying to get the courage to move forward and into the water.

Inhaled then stepped my right foot into the water, it was freezing, but that was perfect. The colder the water the faster its done with. I stepped my left foot in and exhaled. As I took each step the inhaling, and I repeating then exhaling knowing these would possibly be the last breaths I may take on this world.

Right foot – inhale

Left foot – exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

In-

I stopped as the water reached a few feet up my waist. Truthfully, I was scarred, but I couldn't stand to watch the one I love marry someone else, it-it just hurt too much! More tears slid down my cheek as I took another breath, along with another step making the water rise even higher. I tried to hold back a sob as the water rose higher with every step. It was to my elbows now, just a few more steps and then the plunge.

The water was starting to get really cold now, probably because I was just off the main reef, which is probably really deep. My heart started to pound knowing that the next step may just take me under. I took a deep breath then took my last step...

* * *

**StarsAtMidnight29: There you go. I got this started for her. Since she brags about my writing all the time I couldn't help but accept her proposal of being her co-writer. Or just a fill in if she gets stuck and I have ideas. Since she's a huge newb at this crap she doesn't know how to change her fanfiction password so I can log in and check up on everything ] Since you know I made her account.**

**Eh, she doesn't mind though. I'm helping her so I should have that right =] She will be writing the next chapter, after the...main stuff comes in I will only be looking over her writing. Just to make sure it follows the plots ok along with making my own corrections or putting something in that might need added. Oh yea about the song, I was listening to the radio then I spazzed and knew how to start the story.  
**

**( The character above, if you guess who it is, she will give you cookies –laughs and runs off- )**


	2. The Beginning

Axel kicked a rock as he walked down the road. He was supposed to me his...wife...Larxene at the Forget Me Never Cafe to discuss their divorce. Instead he got side tracked and ended up going down the wrong road. Axel could drive, he just decides not to, walking was better anyway. He looked around too see where he ended up then a wave of nausea washed over him.

He was staring at the beach front, the very place where Roxas had died. Axel let out a small sigh as he remembered what happened that evening those few months ago...

_--- Flash Back Axel POV ---_

_I saw the headlights come towards me as I took a small night drive through the town to try to clear my head but unfortunately Larxene wanted to come with me. I saw a car rush past me swerving a bit, I slowed my speed and shook my head. Drunk driver, do they ever learn? I picked up my speed a bit but then the car took a sudden turn and almost rammed into me. I blared my horn, which the once sleeping Larxene woke up and screamed after seeing just a small scene of the incident. I stopped (there was no one behind me) and I took a breath then turned around and started driving the way the maniac was driving. Larxene looked wearily at me._

_" What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to find that driver and give his drunk ass what for. He nearly hit us!" Larxene sighed._

_" Well he didn't so lets forget about it."_

_" No." I picked up speed to make sure I didn't lose the guy._

_" Axel!" I didn't answer and she just huffed and sat back in her seat and glared out the window. I saw the driver turn left into the beach parking lot. I decided to turn right and just stop a few feet for him to not notice the car. I sat and waited for the guy to get out, but I was very surprised what I saw when he did._

_Roxas had stepped out of his car, I saw him look up at the sky and sigh. I could see a few tears running down his cheek even though it was getting dark. I heard Larxene scoff._

_"Its the pretty boy that likes you. I wonder what he's doing, obviously getting drunk cause he lost you." I didn't say anything to her, I was a bit too aggravated. I turned my attention back to Roxas who was currently walking down the beach. The beach was one of his favorite places to go when he felt depressed, it usually relaxed him a bit. I sighed and put the car back into drive and then started to drive back home. He would be fine, me and Larxene would move out of Destiny Islands and to Radiant Garden and hopefully both would forget. I knew that was a lie though, I would never be able to forget about the cute blond and he wouldn't forget about me, ever. I picked up my speed and turned the corner to go home.  
_  
- End Flash Back, Axel POV -

I sighed heavily, I shouldn't have left him there. I should have stayed and watched the blond to make sure he would be okay, but I didn't. I assumed he was going to sit in the sand and watch the sunset and the water, it didn't even cross my mind that he would commit suicide. I remember when I got the news, I rushed down to the hospital, they wouldn't even let me see him because he looked so bad. They diagnosed it as suicide by drowning and strangulation, he had got tangled up in the seaweed a few feet on the way down just enough to where if he stuck his hand up it would come out of the water.

I leaned sideways on the pole beside of me and stared out at the water. It had been months since I had even bothered to come even close to a beach. It just hurt too much...I pushed myself off the pole and walked down into the sand. It was after one and the sand of course was burning hot. I tiptoed my way down to the water and stuck my feet into the wet sand, I felt the water come up to my feet then drag back down then back up. I smiled as the water touched my feet.

" Hello, Roxas." I said out loud to myself. I ran my hand through my hair when a huge splash out of nowhere came up and into my face. I blinked, there barely any waves, if there were they sure were small. I looked around, maybe some fish? No, they couldn't come up this far without getting stuck in the sand. I decided just to shrug it off. Suddenly the water came fearlessly high, like the tide was coming in, but that wasn't till later, and it sure was moving fast. The odd tide came up unusually fast then stopped at my ankles, and like the water had hands it dragged me forward pulling me face first into the water.

" What the hell?!" I stood up and attempted to run off but the tide came up again pulling me and the sand with it, oh god when it pulled back it knocked me straight over and went plunging into the water. I was too frozen with terror to react fast enough to realize that I needed to go back up for air. I then felt a hand lightly wrap around my arm pulling me up towards the surface. I broke the surface and then quickly swam towards shore. I ran up as far as I could to where the tide couldn't possibly get me and then stopped and fell on my knees.

What was up with that? I turned back towards the water to see it calm and acting normal. No unusual tide trying to sweep me into the ocean, no shifting sand...no person who saved me.  
I turned my head back around and stood up brushing myself off. I carefully walked back down close enough to the water just to get a look at how things were now, it was, peaceful. I saw some seaweed rise up to the top of the water where I had just come from. I shivered as I suddenly felt cold, but it was probably because I was wet. I combed my fingers through my hair and shivered again then it struck me.

The hand...there was no one there after I came up...if it was a diver he would have came up right now. I sighed and shook my head, I must be having some sort of delusion...maybe. I sighed and the then my left arm started to freeze like someone dunk my hand in really icy water. I jerked my hand thinking that it would help, and oddly, it did. Then something stuck in my mind, something...maybe....it could be. I stood up and ran back to my house, as took a step off the beach the warmth came back.

I quickly changed, brushed my hair out and grabbed my cell phone and ran out the door and to the Library. I speed dialed Larxene's number and waited for her to pick up, and oh boy did she, one ring and she already was yelling and screaming at me.

" Larx-" ..." Yea I know I, no, of course I want it but- no, no! I was trying to tell you...Larxene!" She continued to yell at me as I pulled the phone away from my ear and flipped it shut shoving it into my coat pocket. I knew that was a very bad thing to do, she would really be screaming in my face later. I saw the library a head and then ran. I went in and immediately went for the section I was looking for. I looked around and pulled out a few books I wanted then sat them on a table and searched through the books.

Book one: Introductions of Ghosts, Book two: What Ghosts do. I picked up the second one and flipped it open. I skimmed through it and say a familiar word: Wiccan's. Apparently they were great at magics and spells, one of the best.

" I wonder if they are still alive..." I read on saying that the Wiccan's died out over time. Some claimed to be but most are fake. They got rid of most of the witches in witch hunting....they can detect ghosts and demons...I read for more than a few hours, book after book after book. I shut the book a bit too loudly after I decided, some turned their heads to see what it was but I didn't look back. I stood up, leaving the books there and walked back out and down to the beach. I know he saved me, I just know it.

I stopped before I reached the sand. I would have to find one of these so called Wiccan's and see if- I took a step onto the beach and started to walk more towards the water, as I reached far enough, still a bit too paranoid to go near the water. I could feel the light breeze on my face and neck.

" Roxas?" I called out stupidly. What else was I supposed to say? " Roxas? A-are you here?" I felt a cold chill start to wash over me; I shivered. It was starting to darken the sun was almost down out of the sky. Had I really been in the library that long? The tide started to rise back up again but didn't threaten to pull me in this time, it was more calm.

I started to faintly see a eerie white fog in front of me. My heart started to race, the books said your heart would if your body knew there was something paranormal around. I knew I couldn't slow it down but damn, it was making it hard to breath. Was there- I looked around to see many other white clouds around me, it was...too much. I back up and started to go backwards towards the parking lot but one ghost shot forward and then the rest followed surrounding me. I jerked as one went through me, my heart started to ache more.

Another one went through me and it felt like someone was beating on my lungs. I gasped for air as I stumbled backwards and leaned up against one of the trees but they kept coming, one right after the other right through me giving me a painful feeling after they went through. I yelped as one went through and it beat even harder on my hugs. I started to slide down the tree as each one going though me zapping whatever energy I had.

I couldn't move, it was like they were holding me down. I couldn't stand to run away or even call for help, I could just sit there and take it. But through the mass of clouds I could see one standing by itself, looking at me, not moving; I stared back. The cloud looked almost like a body the ' head' looked to the side like it was looking at something I couldn't see then vanished, the others kept right on going, zapping my last strength of course bot without the pain.

I started to hear running sound, like someone running through the sand...

" Třikrát kolem kruhu je vázán, Evil potopit do země!" I heard someone say...something...but I couldn't see them. But suddenly the ghosts screamed and then were sucked into the ground. I blinked confusedly around. I then saw a dark hooded figure walking towards me, he stopped in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I was too weak to talk?

" You're gonna be fine, just...hold, this might hurt a bit." ...the figure then started another chant. " Síla větru jsem se nad tebou. Moc hněvu jsem nad tebou." I felt a tug in my chest then is got tighter and tighter before a million black stuff came pouring out of me, after it was over I slumped over and held my chest. God that hurt.

The hooded guy waved someone over. The person ran gracefully over. " Namine, I need you to tell me if you sense anything, at all." The Namine girl walked up to me and examined me then shook her head.

" Clean." The hooded man sighed and took off his hood. The guy was actually very short, he had light purple/white/silver hair that covered one eye

" Good." He turned to me. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I blinked, opened my mouth and words actually came out.

" I-I was visiting someone." The man raised an...his only visible eyebrow.

" Oh?" He looked around. " I don't see anyone." I looked down.

" He's dead. He died here not too many months ago." The man aww'd and sighed.

"My name is Zexion and this is Namine." Zexion directed towards the person beside of girl, Namine, took off her hood, smiled then waved. " You should go home, its getting dark." I carefully stood up.

" I want to know first, what happened?!" I yelled.

Zexion sighed. " You were being attacked by some random vengeful ghosts. I excorsized them easily away and out of you. Its nothing personal,they are just jealous you're alive." I rolled my eyes, right, nothing personal.

" Why are you here?"

" I've, also come to visit a friend you could say." Zexion chanted a few words then walked up to the ocean. " Demyx!" A few seconds later a head popped to the surface and then went away. Zexion sighed. " Demyx...don't scare him." Zexion turned around and stared at me, no, not at me, behind me.

I felt a hand touch my arm and I yelped and stumbled back.

" Hey!" The mullet hair guy waved " I'm Demyx, your life saver!"

---

**Stars: Oh...I ended up writing it again. I swear, I wont keep doing this Peach. **  
_Peach: Don't worry guys, this is how its going. I've got the vocabulary of a 7th grader even though I'm in 10th grade. Anyway, I am going to tell Stars the whole plot of the story then she writes it. I mean I'll giver her what I want in it and crap and she writes it. ( I give it to her through fb xP) Though I have to say most credit has to go towards her. But I want it too!_  
**Stars: You shouldn't have it xP **  
_Peach: xPP anyway please review!_  
**Stars: Yesh! ( sorry for mistakes I didn't bother to go back over it.)  
**


End file.
